Let me help with that
by OhMyBart
Summary: My OC come home from work a bit sore. Maybe Tim can help her. LEMON LEMON LEMON!


**I present to you for your personal entertainment, Tim Drake. Enjoy!**

**Warning: LEMON LEMON LEMON PURE LEMON!**

I sighed as I entered my apartment, beat with exhaustion. I had been up the night before helping my boy friend fight some crime and then my boss during the day has me running around doing everything. I suppose that's what I get for being a secretary for a business man.

I kicked off my shoes at the door, then took off my jacket. I groaned at how sore I was. It's hard to imagine how much more sore I'd be if I didn't have my magic.

"Lily? That you?" I heard a voice inquire from the kitchen. I grinned. That voice belonged to none other then Tim Drake. My boyfriend.

"Hey Timmy." I smiled as I entered the kitchen. He was cutting up an apple, but completely forgot about his food and ran over to hug and kiss me.

During our embrace I winced slightly from my soreness and with him being practically the world's second greatest detective, he noticed.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, concern written on his face.

"It's nothing. I'm just a bit sore." I shrugged. He grasped my hand gently, and led me to the couch.

"Then let me help with that." Once I was seated on the couch, he stood behind it and then started to rub my shoulders. I moaned contently as he did so. His rough big hands seemed like they could do anything.

I loved it when he touched me. We never had sex together so we never touched _that_ way, but touching like he was doing to me, was wonderful.

Tim leaned down and whispered in my ear while continuing to rub my shoulder lovingly.

"I'd think I'd be of better help if we took this to the bedroom." he informed, and I nodded, about to get up when randomly felt myself get picked up. He smiled, walking into my bedroom and gently placed me on my bed.

He rolled me on my stomach so he could massage my back. I then felt his fingers going under my shirt to massage. After that I felt his hand on my pants. Squeezing my butt.

I squeaked in surprise, causing him to chuckle, but not stop because he was enjoying the feel of my butt. Tim then paused for a moment, as if he were thinking.

"You know what would really help Lily? If you were to take your cloths off. It'd be a lot easier to massage you that way." he informed. I thought about it for a second and then did, with the help of Tim.

His eyes gazed down hungrily at my naked state, making me feel self-conscious. I had never been naked in front of him before. I was never naked in front of any man before for that matter.

"You're so beautiful." he smiled as he kissed me on my cheek, and turned me back around on my stomach.

Tim massaged perfectly and his callused hands worked wonders. I then felt something strange on my back. It was a kiss. Tim kissed me on the middle of my back. He continued to massage, but he made his way up my back, kissing deeply, leaving wet marks until he reached my ear. His body was practically on top of my back, and he whispered in my ear,

"Feel good?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered and he nibbled on my ear gently, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"I know how to make you feel even better." Tim whispered. I turned my head to look up at him, and he had a smirk on his face. "That is, if you're okay with it." he added. I knew what he was hinting at. I was nervous, but I didn't want that to show. I needed to be bold.

I turned my body around so that I was laying on my back, displaying my entire front to him again.

"I'm sure I'm okay with it." I smirked with a wink. I saw as a tent in his pant seemed to rise higher. He went to take off his shirt, but I stopped him.

"here, let me." I smiled. "Cgnihtol Cemo ffo." I demanded in my magic language and his clothing fly off his body into a neatly folded pile. Tim leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"I love it when you do that." he whispered, and then started to trail his kisses down to my breasts. He gave each nipple a kiss, and then took my right nipple in his mouth, sucking forcefully and kneading my left. I moaned at the feeling and let out a yelp of surprise and pleasure as he nipped my nipple. He then went to my left and did the same. I never knew Tim could do such wonders with his mouth. I was about to find out he could do more.

He kissed down my abdomen and reached the most spot between my legs. He looked up at me with a devious smile on his face, and then started to lick my clit.

"Oooh!" I moaned. He then started to lick it fasted. "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" I moaned louder. As he continued to lick, I felt his finger slowly make it's way into my virgin hole. He started pumping in and out with his one finger, trying to prepare me for something much thicker. He then managed to slide in two more fingers, making me arch my back. I was panting and moaning in pure pleasure when I could feel my release building up.

"T-Tim! I… I… ahhhhh!" I came and he slide his fingers out of my, and licked them hungrily.

"You're so tasty." he smirked, then kissed me again. I could feel Tim's erection, brushing up against my sides and he was ready.

I spread my legs apart and Tim got the idea, but did not position himself. Instead, he laid down next to me.

"Lily, I don't want to hurt you, but if you're really ready, you need to tell me." he said seriously. He knew that for the first time for a woman, it would hurt. Instead of answering him, I raised myself over his body.

"I know I'm ready. This is what I want." I stated, then slide him into me. I winced as I broke my barrier, and I didn't feel like I could move. Tears started to streak my face out of pain and embarrassment.

_I can't move. I'm the worst lover in the entire world! _I thought sadly, but then, I could feel Tim flip us so that he was still inside me but he was on top.

"Let me help." he smiled gently as he kissed me on the cheek. He slowly moved out, then slowly back in again. Out. In. Out. In. the pain was melting away quickly into pleasure. I buckled my hips, wanting things to go faster. Tim smiled down at me.

"You want more?" he inquired with an evil smirk.

"Y-yes!" I stuttered and I felt him pound into me, making the bed slam against the wall. He quickly pulled out but then thrusted back in again. His thrusts were so hard and fast and I felt like I was going to loose it. He worked into me, hitting the most perfect spot, but I felt his cock twitch. He would most likely cum before me. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Muc aretf I od!" I exclaimed, the phrase meaning that he would have to cum after I did, but not before. He wasn't paying attention to what I said and kept pounding into me. I could feel him thrusting quickly beginning for release. He then lifted up my one leg and got the spot he was hitting before harder and faster.

"OOOOOOH! T-T-TIM! TIMMMMMMMMM! ERM! AHHHHH! AHHHH! OH! OH! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! TIM!" I screamed, and then fell off into oblivion, causing him to do the same and release.

He slid himself out and we held each other for a moment.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you more." I whispered back.

"Still sore from work?" he inquired. I smirked.

"No. I feel wonder." I felt his hand start to squeeze my butt. "But I might still have a few sore places here or there." I added with a smirk.

"Like where?"

"Oh, I dunno…" I started sweetly. I felt his hand slid up and rub my clit. "Right there is one of them." I said through a deep moan. He smirked at me as he brought his head down to my center, spreading my legs, ready to torment me with his tongue.

"Then let me help with that." he whispered.


End file.
